Interviews
by kiboeme
Summary: Writing practice to 'train' my hand and home my style. Interviews with various characters from the Legend of Zelda video game saga, asking them questions about their emotions, pasts, experiences, and thoughts.
1. Princess Zelda (TP)

**Kiboeme, **Princess Zelda (Twilight Princess)

**What is it like to rule an entire country so young?**  
It is... difficult.

**Why? **  
There are many tasks that I must complete as the sovereign ruler of Hyrule, none of them truly meant for a mere princess but meant for a queen or king.

**Do you ****_like_**** like Link?**  
I refuse to discuss this. I am always asked this question, and I always have to repeat the same answer- it is uncouth and inappropriate for me to have any attraction towards him.

**Okay, but all of that aside... Would you like him if it were couth and appropriate?**  
As I said, I refuse to discuss this. Our relationship is purely a professional one.

**What does having the Triforce of Wisdom mean to you?**  
It means a great amount of responsibility, a responsibility to guide and to watch over the other two wielders of the Triforce pieces. It means having the wisdom to not interfere with the plans of the goddesses.

**Why won't you interfere?**  
The goddesses have a much greater scope of plan and vision than I do. They do things and cause events for a purpose.

**So you think the goddesses caused all the pain in Hyrule?**  
Yes, and their purpose was to strengthen I and Link enough to finally rid the world of Ganondorf.

**What do you think of Ganon?**  
I think that he is misguided. He does not have the wisdom to use his power and courage and intelligence for a better purpose.

**Do you feel pity for him?**  
I do not pity the dead. He can no longer harm my kingdom, and so I have given him no more thought.

**That's a lie.**  
That is not a question.

**If you could do anything, what would you do?**  
I would permanently restore Hyrule to its initial peaceful state, unable to be attacked or disrupted by any evil forces.


	2. Saria

**kiboeme**

Saria

_AN: This interview has been revised; I fixed characterization and wording of answers, as well as the arrangement of the questions. My thanks to xxxAceBlade for leaving a critique that helped me to edit and improve this interview._

* * *

**Why did you like Link in the first place?**  
I think that I liked Link because I sensed something within him. It is in my nature to be kind and loving as well, so I kind of became his only close friend when the other Kokiri weren't always nice to him.

**Speaking of the other Kokiri not always being nice to Link, were they mean to you as well because you were his friend?**  
No. I know Mido was jealous of us because he had a crush on me, but most of the Kokiri weren't mean to me. They weren't mean to Link, either, except for Mido.

**So Mido crushes on you. Do you crush on Link?**  
Um.. nope. I don't think so. He's attractive and so I have some attraction to him. But throughout his childhood we were good friends and good friends only. That didn't really change when he was sealed for seven years or when I was awoken as a Sage.

**Did you know he was Hylian?**  
I think I did, somewhere inside. The Great Deku Tree would never just not give one of his children a fairy unless they were supposed to be different. Plus, I just had this feeling. Maybe it had to do with being a Sage, I just kind of knew that Link was different from all of us.

**What do you think of Navi?**  
Well, I haven't had much interaction with her. From what I can tell, she's a very loyal and beloved companion of Link's, and I'm glad that she could keep Link company on his journey when I couldn't. She seems to be pretty knowledgeable as well, though I have no idea how she would have gotten to be so.

**Did you know you were a Sage before you were "awoken"?**  
No, I had no idea. I had always had abilities and I was always closer to Link than the other Kokiri, but I never ever would have thought that I would have a part in saving the world from Ganondorf.

**What was it like to discover that you were a Sage?**  
At first I was frightened. I had always been different from the other Kokiri, just like Link. I was able to speak to the forest spirits and I'd never been afraid of the Lost Woods like everyone else. So the fact that I was a Sage– that I really truly was different from everyone else –wasn't really a surprise. But I was reluctant to accept the role. I was only able to really embrace my destiny when I realized that Link had.

**What is the role of a Sage like?**  
It is beyond words of any language. You're filled with such knowledge and such scope of vision. Especially when there are multiple Sages present, and we can create a communal mind. The only word I can think of to describe it is.. beautiful.

**So would you have chosen to be a Sage?**  
No. Even though there were other Sages around me all the time, it is lonely in the Chamber of Sages. I was always thinking about my friends and wishing that I could be on Link's adventure with him.

**What do your powers consist of?**  
I don't really have any powers without the other Sages, but my own powers are forest-related things. I can't get lost and I'm immortal because I'm a Kokiri, I can control the wind sometimes, and I can also talk to the spirits of plants and animals.

**How old are you, physically and actually?**  
Physically, I guess that I'm about eleven or twelve. It's kind of hard to say because of the Kokiri don't ever grow bigger. We also don't keep track of time very well, but I think I'm around a hundred years old.

* * *

_AN: Any additional questions you'd like to ask Saria or any of the characters interviewed? Anyone else that you would like to see interviewed? Any other suggestions for how I could improve these interviews? Please leave a review! Thanks! -K_


	3. Impa (OoT)

_AN: Interview coming soon! Stay tuned and follow/favorite the story to be alerted when the interview is published. _

_Anyone in particular that you'd like to see interviewed? Any suggestions for interview questions for characters? Please leave a review! -K_


	4. Midna

_AN: Interview coming soon! Stay tuned and follow/favorite the story to be alerted when the interview is published. _

_Anyone in particular that you'd like to see interviewed? Any suggestions for interview questions for characters? Please leave a review! -K_


	5. Renado

_AN: Interview coming soon! Stay tuned and follow/favorite the story to be alerted when the interview is published. _

_Anyone in particular that you'd like to see interviewed? Any suggestions for interview questions for characters? Please leave a review! -K_


End file.
